A dispensing cabinet usually includes a plurality of drawers, each accommodating a plurality of bins. Each bin typically contains one or more items such as medicines, tools, office supplies or the like. Some dispensing systems further include a computer which controls the opening and closing of the drawers and bins thereby providing access to a specific bin only.
U.S. Pat. No. 2004/108795 (Meek) discloses an automatic dispensing system having a plurality of bins. Each bin has a lid controlled by a lock assembly and each lock assembly includes a solenoid or other such actuation means for moving a catch of the lock assembly into an appropriate open/closed position.
EP 1701313 (Cardinal) discloses receptacle having an electronic actuated latch for the top opening that opens upon receipt of required information to be inputted by an operator. The latch affords a safety solution for the receptacle through the entire process of medication distribution, that an unauthorized person cannot gain access to the receptacle other than by vandalizing the receptacle. The receptacle may be adapted to reside in an automated dispensing machine along with a plurality of other like receptacles.
WO 2007/029236 Oscar Ltd.) discloses a dispensing system having at least one drawer comprising a plurality of bins each occupying at least one cell of a drawer cell array having M cell columns and N cell rows. The bins are provided with lockable lids and are selectively transferable between bin released and bin locked positions by actuators, wherein the number of actuators is not greater than M.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,142,944 (Holmes) discloses a cabinet with a drawer having a plurality of cassettes arranged therein. Each cassette is individually movable in a direction that is substantially perpendicular to the base. A plurality of locking mechanisms cooperates to inhibit the movement of each of the cassettes. A controller is operable to actuate one or more locking mechanisms to release one of the cassettes for movement. The locking mechanism includes a series of row and column rods that are each actuatable, for example by a solenoid, to affect locking and allow releasing of the cassettes so that the cassettes can be removed from the drawer.